Raem
Raem is a sadistic, metaphysical monster and the unseen main antagonist of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Its existence is tied to that of the Meteor Parasite in Mount Vellenge, and it feeds off the memories of suffering which the monsters spawned by the miasma produce, creating a never-ending cycle of pain and torment for the world's inhabitants. In this way, he is similar to Sin. It is worth noting that Raem is not only the final boss of Crystal Chronicles, but also the most powerful boss in the game. Early History Raem was born, along with Lady Mio, from the meteor impact that destroyed the great crystal and gave rise to the miasma. Both entities are apparently dependent on the memories of living beings for sustenance; however, their individual palates diverge quite significantly. Mio desires simply to "nibble on memories from time to time", leading to forgetfulness, while Raem consumes all the memories which he perceives, thereby eradicating all coherent thought and recollection. He seems to prefer memories focused on suffering and despair, particularly those brought about by miasma, and is willing to do anything to ensure that the miasma's source remains unharmed. This is due to the fact that forgotten memories, and those absorbed by Raem, are transformed into monsters which spread even more terror and anguish, creating a cycle to which there is neither end, nor escape. Confrontation The Tipa Caravanners meet Raem for the first time after the Meteor Parasite is defeated by them and they are taken to the Nest of Memories. Once there, the history and nature of Raem is revealed by Lady Mio, as is the fact that both Leon and Hurdy were victims of the being's insatiable appetite for painful memories; however, he was dissatisfied with them, as they spent all their time looking ahead and giving little thought to the past. After a series of randomly-determined questions pertaining to the Tipa Caravanners journey, they reach Raem's domain in the Nest of Memories. The Tipa Caravanners are then imprisoned within a force field as he descends from on high. After Mio pleads with Raem on how he should only take bits of memories like her, he explains that being raised on memories and miasma give him a taste for memories of suffering and pain. Mio then shatters the force field around the Caravanners, however Raem uses his power to pin her to the floor and then the Caravanners are led into a battle with Raem. The Caravanners take on Raem in his original form and then after being defeated, forces Lady Mio to merge with him to become Memiroa. After delivering the final blow to him in this form, his last words are "Not yet! Not.." as he explodes into tiny pieces. Lady Mio is freed and the Caravanners are able to return to the Meteor Parasite's lair to deliver one final blow and finally free the world of miasma. Battle Raem is fought in two different forms. His first form is his original form and his final form, called Memiroa, is fought after he is defeated the first time and forces Lady Mio to merge with him. Musical Themes When Raem is fought in his original form, the theme "Sad Monster" is played. During his second battle as Memiroa, the theme "Unite, Descent" plays. Trivia Memiroa is an anagram of Raem and Mio.Category:Characters Category:Enemies